The Young Will Perish
by iPrimrose
Summary: When Jackilus' sister volunteers for the Hunger Games, what will he do?


Young Jackilus awoke to the sound of his mother yelling, "Wake up!" He sighed as he dragged his tired body out of bed. "Jack, get ready! We have to be at the square in an hour!"

Jackilus yawned and stretched his limbs, another reaping, joy. He stumbled over to his pile of clothes conviently placed at the foot of his bed. He picked up the only dress clothes he owned, a white button up shirt and tan dress pants with a small grass stain on the left knee from when he fell in the grass last year. He stripped his old, sweaty clothing from yesterday off of his body and dressed himself into his new attire. He frowned, another year. His father then barged into his room, "Come down stairs. Your little sister made you something."

Jackilus nodded, "I'll be right down."

His father then turned around and stomped down the creaking oak staircase. Jackilus looked at himself in his cracked mirror. His dark messy brown hair was oily and dirty from only taking a bath once a month. His green eyes still sparkled innocence and hope. His tan skin showed hours of being in the sun. Jackilus shook his head and turned towards the door. He walked down the stairs, creaking every step he took. He finally made it to the bottom. He took a turn left into the kitchen. His sister, Janice, sat at the old table that was only kept together with spit and mud. Jackilus smiled and sat beside her, "Good morning, Janice, nervous?"

Janice nodded, "Just a little, but I wasn't picked last year. So, I think I'll be alright."

Jackilus smiled, "I hope so."

Janice grinned, "Wait, I made you something!" She dug out of her pocket a small stone that had a heart messily carved into it. The back of the stone was taped to an old shoe lace.

Jackilus accepted the gift, "What's this?"

Janice giggled, "It's a necklace! You tie it around your neck, but not enough to choke you!"

Jackilus laughed, "Oh, I see." He took the two ends of the shoe lace and double-knotted them behind his neck, "Likes this?"

Janice nodded, "Yes, just like that!"

The children's mother walked into the room, "Food." She handed them both "cake," which was really flour mixed with water, then cokked over an open flame.

Janice and Jackilus ate the cake, not even questioning the bitter taste, thankful to get food into their swollen stomachs. They both mutter an almost silent thank you as their mother leaves the room.

Jackilus looked at his younger sister. Her brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail, and her brown eyes gleamed pureness. She shifted nervously in her chair. The reapings were never a fond experience, knowing it might be you.

Jackilus ran his fingers through his messy hair, trying to get out most of the knots, soon enough it was time to go. Jackilus slipped on his old tennis shoes and watched his sister tie her own. Then they both stepped out onto the streets of District Nine. Their parents trudged behind them, no expression on their faces.

Jackilus lead his sister into the thirteen year old girls' section before he headed to his own section on the boys' side. The fifteen year old section held most of his friends he used to play tag with when he was a boy, but lately he has been quiet in school.

Before he could think anymore a young Capitol man walks onto the stage. He smiles at the crowd, "Welcome everyone to the District Nine Reaping of the 63rd annual Hunger Games!" The man smiles, and presents the short movie clip to the crowd of anxious teenagers, "Alright! Time for the drawing of our wonderful young ladies!" He saunters over to the first fish bowl and puts his hand in it. He selects a card and opens in.

Jackilus sucked his breath, trying to find his sister in the crowd. He finally saw her, looking up anxiously.

"Arie Withers!" The man exclaims.

A young girl with red braided hair walks nervously out into the center of the event. She looks up and nervously begins to make her way onto the stage. She was short, and very slim. She had big dark brown eyes that looked as if they were about to cry.

The man looked at the girls crowd, "Any volunteers?"

"Me!"


End file.
